The present invention relates to a computer system management method, a computer system and a storage medium and particularly to the management of standby computers in a computer system.
A conventional computer system includes, for example, server computers and a storage system for providing volumes to the server computers, and the server computer accesses the storage system via an I/O (Input/Output) device arranged in the same chassis and directly connected to the server computer by wiring in the chassis.
If a failure occurs in an active server computer or an active I/O adapter, the computer system switches a combination of the active server computer and the active I/O adapter in which the failure has occurred to a combination of a standby server computer and a standby I/O adapter. The computer system switches a path of the I/O adapter and the storage system from the one of the active I/O adapter to the one of the standby I/O adapter.
In another example of a conventional computer system, only an active server computer is switched to a standby server computer and an active I/O adapter is continually used by switching a path to the active I/O adapter to the one from another standby server computer in failure recovery in the event of a failure in the active server computer in a configuration in which the server computer and the I/O adapter are connected by a network.
A management computer disclosed in Patent Literature 1 causes a standby server computer to take over a task by switching a path to a storage system from the one from an active server computer to the one from a standby server computer when a failure occurs in the active server computer. The management computer refers to a switch strategy table associating device information and switch methods in the server computers and selects a switch strategy according to devices including the active server computers and the standby server computers.
Patent Literature 1: JP2010-128644A